fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Icarus: Legends
Kid Icarus: Legends is a game for the Nintendo DS and is the sequel to the Game Boy Colour's'' Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters'', it is one of the first Kid Icarus games in nearly twenty years and it is the first Kid Icarus game that Vined Inc. has worked on. Controls The directional pad is used to control Pit, the A button is used to jump, B is for shooting Pit's bow hold it down to direct the bow which is directed using the stylus, X is used to Jump and Y is for using items. Start opens up the option menu while Select merely pauses the game. Interaction with Wii Currently the game can be played on the wii using the wi-fi connection. If Kid Icarus is on the Virtual Console then a costume change is available for Pit. Wi-Fi The game is available for play online where the player can use Pit, Tip, Palutena, Medusa, Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Icarus, Geim, Lestia, Barde, Fiana or Garte as a character and fight others in various locations from the game. Story All is good for Palutena until she finds that her best soldiers have been kidnapped on the earth by none other than Medusa. She sends down her apprentice angel Pit who is now a full grown teenager. Pit descends to earth and sets on his quest to find the five gaurdian angels Fiana the angel of the earth, Garte the angel of the ocean, Lestia the angel of the forest, Barde the angel of the moon and Giem the angel of death. These five good angels (even Giem) are held in five different temples, which are based around their respective field. Pit first finds himself in an underground cavern which is buried deep down where Fiana is being held by the three headed dog Cerberus. Once Pit travels through he finds Fiana and he gets the Pegasus Wings that he needs in order to fly. Fiana returns to the heavens amongst Palutena and Pit continues on to the bottom the ocean floor where the next temple lies. Before he can get underwater Pit first must find Poseidon god of the seas and ask his permission to continue down, however Poseidon gives him one condition, that he first must save his daughter Laurasia who is being held by the wicked Sirens. Pit agrees quickly and goes to rescue Laurasia, he finds his way through the ocean until he finds the island of the magical Siren song, they lure him in and through their island they put him through tests until he finally finds them and defeats them, he frees Laurasia and gets the ability to breathe underwater from Poseidon. Underwater he finds that the seas are an untamed place and they are complicated more when Pit reaches the underwater temple which is gaurded by the giant octopus Octo. As Pit travels through he finds Garte and he rescues him who then goes to unite with Palutena and Fiana. Before he leaves however Garte snaps Pit's bow in half, he then shows Pit that he can now use it as twin swords or as a bow. Pit then returns to the surface to find the forest, however he is approached by Athena a goddess who is well versed in facing Medusa, she was the one that helped Akenias defeat Medusa the first time, before her vegeance against Palutena. She asks Pit the Angel of the Sky that he help her temple has been raided by vandals who had taken away her magical reflecting sheild, something that was vital in defeating Medusa the first time. Pit follows the vandals to their hideout deep within Athens, he tracks them down to their lair and defeats them and regains Athena's sheild, she allows Pit to keep it before she returns to Mt. Olympus. Pit then continues to the forest, deep within the heart of the forest lays a temple full of scary monsters whos are very hostile towards Pit however when he reaches the centre he finds the scariest monsters of all. The Harpies are vicious, though usually friendly with the angels they have been brainwashed by Medusa, Pit must defeat them in order to rescue Lestia. After they are defeat the apologise to Lestia and Pit, Lestia returns to the City in the Sky while the Harpies give Pit the Harpy Boots which they stole of Lestia. Pit flies up towards the moon to try and find Barde however the City of the Sky is under attack even with Palutena, Lestia, Garte and Fiana so Pit joins in and helps his fellow angels and his goddess fight off the demons. As he does so his final challange is the Hydra which can grow it's heads back once they are chopped off. Pit defeats the great beast by entering it's stomach and killing it from the inside. He then continues on ot the moon to try and rescue Barde. When he arrives on the moon he finds Icarus, a boy who made wax wings and was thought to have died flying to close to the sun, but really he landed on the moon and got stuck, he runs to Pit scared for his life because of the Little Green Men that have been attacking him and they held the mean angel hostage, Barde had been instructed to not take Icarus home by Palutena. Pit and Icarus continued through and found the Moon temple which was made out of cheese funnily enough. The aliens attacked the two but when they reached the middle of the temple and the moon they found the alien leader, Icarus went to sacrafice himself to the monster when Pit destroyed the monster Barte was freed and he went back to the City of the Sky, returning Icarus to the earth in the process. Pit returned to the City in the Sky and Palutena sent him into the afterlife, without killing him to find Giem and rescue him. Pit entered the afterlife and found souls that were there, towards one side of the gate the souls were of those who died as good people while on the other side of the gate were the sould of those who had to be punished. Pit knew that Giem would be on the latter side and continued through the evil souls when he reached the centre, he found himself. In the centre of the Temple of the Dead was a Dark version of Pit himself, Dark Pit or as he called himself Tip explained that when Pit died and became an angel, Medusa and the demons took his body and created Tip as he appears today, everything that Pit isn't and never could be. Pit and Tip fought hard, Pit finally defeated Tip, though Tip just dissapeared in a cloud of smoke. Giem was freed and he went back to the City of the Sky bringing Pit with him. Palutena and the Five angels blessed Pit's bow and he went into the Underworld to find and defeat Medusa once and for all, down in the underworld he found even Hades had been attacked by Medusa, he gave Pit fire arrows to defeat the demon queen. Travelling into the depths of the underworld he found the snake haired woman and engaged in fierce combat and defeated her, hopefully once and for all. As he returned to the surface world he recieved a kiss from Laurasia and a hug from Palutena. The five angels and Palutena sealed away Medusa in Limbo. Characters *'Pit' - The child angel has since become a teenager and is unofficially the "Angel of the Sky" however he still can not bless. He is a warrior angel and again does Palutena's bidding when Medusa trys to take over the entire world not just the city in the sky. *'Palutena' - The angel Godess returns and once again sends her most trusted warrior angel Pit down to the earth when her five spirit angels are kidnapped by Medusa. *'Medusa' - The evil snake haired woman has since been revived and plans to extract her revenge against Palutena and humanity in it's enterity. She sends her minions out and kidnaps the five spirit angels, forgetting the boy angel Pit. *'Fiana' - The angel of the Earth is a kind hearted and sweet angel. She cares deeply for all living things and usually resides in her underground temple until she was kidnapped by Cerberus only to be rescued by Pit. *'Garte' - The angel of the Ocean, he is actually a Mer-Angel as when he was alive he was a Mer-Man. He now has the bottom of a fish, the torso of a man and the wings of an angel. He usually resides in his Ocean temple on the bottom of the sea. *'Lestia' - The angel of the Forest, one of only two female angels, she is also very caring. She is the youngest of them all only a few hundred years older than Pit (but she only looks 17!) and is a little naive. She is also one of the strongest of all the angels and was not easily taken down, she is fighting up until Pit finds her. *'Barde' - The angel of the Moon, he looks over the rotation of the moon in relation to the sun and makes sure that all is well, he resides in his cheese temple above the whole world, even the City in the Sky. *'Giam' - The angel of Death, though he usually gets a bad rap he is a good angel that does an important job, ferrying souls to the other side. He is very solemn and is the last angel that is rescued as he lives in an alternate world, the Afterlife where he both looks over those who are rewarded in the afterlife and looks over those who are punished. *'Icarus' - A boy who built wax wings and tried to fly to the sun only to be caught stuck on the moon, he is not aloud to return to the Earth according to Palutena however when he meets Pit he becomes more selfless and is allowed to return home, after he nearly sacrafices his life to save Pits and Bardes. *'Poseidon' - The god of the Sea, even he is not immune to the evil Medusa and her minions, his daughter was kidnapped by the Sirens, renegade mermaids who lure soldiers off course and kill them. He requests Pit's help in saving his daughter. *'Athena' - The godess of wisdom and war, she is a strong and smart woman who helped Akenias defeat Medusa in the first place however when her temple was raided by bandits she went to Pit for help, claiming it was only to test him which is very likely. *'Hades' - The god of the underworld, he works very hard to take care of the souls that didn't quite cross over to the afterlife until they do cross over. When he is overthrown by Medusa he is furious and gives Pit fire arrows to help take her down. *'Laurasia' - The daughter of Poseidon she was kidnapped by the Sirens and rescued by Pit, she fast developed a crush on the angel. When he returned to the surface after defeating Medusa she gave him a very big kiss. *'Tip' - With black robes and black wings this wicked anti-angel was created from the dead body of a living Pit and was created to be everything that Pit wasn't, evil, cold hearted and mercilessly evil. Category:Fan Games Category:Kid Icarus Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Sequels Category:Vined